1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for adjusting an equalizer, and particularly to a technique for adjusting an equalizer according to the user's physiological condition of hearing.
2. Description of the Related Art
An equalizer (EQ) is a tool for adjusting sound output. The equalizer can change the gain values of sounds at different frequencies to modify the relative volumes of sound in various frequency ranges. Most existing computers are equipped with equalizer software, which can be used to modify an audio signal when users listen to music so as to provide entertainment effect.
Elderly or hearing-impaired people have an impaired ability to hear higher frequency sounds. If the equalizer can be applied to adjust the high-frequency bands of sounds, it would help them to hear the sounds more clearly.